User talk:CielPhantomhive69
__TOC__ Re: L au!!! Hey, twin!! Yeah, I'll be on soon :D this chat works better! here is the link: nvm check the chat room! CIEL!!!!! CIELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! get back in chat ok?? plz we are all on and we might even have a new member k? PLEASE sign these things!!! i dont even really kno who sent this!!! (im guessing its satsu) you can sign it using the four tilds thing or the signature button PLEASE!!!!! im soooo confuzzled!!!!! and yes i will go on chat :DCielPhantomhive69 09:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ciel, chika read this. okay, so it says your on but you won't talk satsu just got on and we should rp before i get tired and fall asleep again haha. you know the place. kurogalz.chatango.com we'll be waiting. ;P Re: L au!!! Hey, C iel! I haven't talked to you for a very long time! Aweshum, you have a gmail xD What is it? And I'll be on more, too, once school ends for me (in about two weeks). So chat with you then~ ITS BEEN SOOOO LONG~! YOU. ME. SATSU. IT'S BEEN FAR TOO LONG SINCE WE'VE GOTTEN TOGETHER AND IM DYING FOR SOME GREAT RP! TOMORROW (JUNE 14TH ASSUMING IM CORRECT AND IT'S THE 13TH) AT 1:00PM/12:00PM DEPENDING ON YOUR TIME ZONE. please come! HELLO! nice to meet you, ill be on the chat on weekdays if you just wanna chat! ^^ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 20:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) i fell ASLEEP! DX im sorry, i fell asleep and have a soccer game to go to now but how about we get on wikia chat at say....2:00pm my time sorry if im not here by then im just giving a random guess on how long i'll be gone.... lol srry. i left early. my parents werent even up yet -_-when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 21:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) im back on, if you get this in time ^^ when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 21:18, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey its been awhile how are U? OMG!!!!! I"MG SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY CIEL-CHAN!!!!!! I thought i told you in chat or maybe it was sake-chan GOMENNASAI!!!! (sorry!!) I now have my laptop back so we can continue the rp i have been DYING TO rp lolSatsuriku9298 (talk) 02:38, July 14, 2012 (UTC) sorry if i hadnnt speak to you for a while im not allowed to play comp all the times ya knowLadyLyra (talk) 01:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC)LLLDYLLLRRA Absence Hello Ciel! We haven't seen you around much, where have you been? We miss you! :) [[User:JuliaPierce|JuliaPierce]] (talk) 21:55, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm on ciel.. i don't know about sake thou.. hi! i'm sorry i haven't been on allot, but i get on every once and a while. No one is ever in the chat room.... I'LL BE ON EVERY NIGHT ON TURKEY BREAK THOUGH PROB KAY~ I'L be waiting for you XD wuddup :T Cherri blossem (talk)cherri